To the Beat of Our Noisy Hearts
by lightamatchtoleavemebe
Summary: Title courtesy of Matt Nathanson. Logan and Camille haven't seen each other in two months, and Logan can't wait to spend precious moments with her. Or at least, that was his intention at first.


I literally wrote this in fifteen minutes, it probably sucks. In my mind, it does. Oh well. c: ENJOY?

* * *

"What should I do, guys? Camille and I haven't seen eachother for almost two months, and she's finally back from shooting!" Logan paced 2J's living room, while the other boys were trying to play their newest video game.

Kendall sighed and hit pause, which made James and Carlos both grunt and look up at the frustrated boy.

"Logan, go take her and do whatever you normally do. She'd enjoy that. Go see a movie, go out to dinner, whatever. Or you could always ask her. No harm in that."

Logan's most reliable friend had a point. But still, he didn't exactly know what to say to his girlfriend.

"Or take her for corndogs!"

"Carlos, no one besides you would enjoy that."

"Shut up, James!"

Logan smiled at Kendall and sat down on the couch. "I don't know what to do. But I have to decide soon, she told me she'd be home at 5."

5 o'clock soon arrived, and Logan was standing outside 4J. He had bought a bouquet of various smelly flowers that he guessed she'd like, and was estimating on when to knock. His fist had barely made contact with the door when it flew open.

"Logan! Hey." She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him.

"I bought you these," He says, clearing his throat. She grins, reaching out to grab them.

"Great," she says. "I'll have to find a vase for them." She walks inside her apartment, looking back when he didn't follow. "Logan, my dad isn't here. You can come in, after all. You're my boyfriend." She laughed, standing on her toes to grab a vase from the cupboard.

He chuckled nervously, walking inside and shutting the door behind him. He's standing there watching her when she turns around. "All done!" He smiles, accepting a hug.

She looked up at him, sighing. "I missed you, Logan." He nods. "I missed you, too." "What do you wanna do tonight?"

He contemplates his answer. "Uhh, whatever you want to do?" She grins. "Good choice, Logie. I was thinking we could just stay here and relax, maybe?" He nods. "Do you wanna watch a movie or something like that?" She smirks. "Or something like that. We should get Chinese." "Exactly what I was thinking."

A few hours later they're cuddling up on the couch when Camille kisses him. It was so ordinary, yet so out of custom. Something foreign in a world of routine.

She leans back with a puzzled look. "You okay, Logie?"

Logan gulps, muttering that he was just thinking.

He wraps his arms around Camille and begins to kiss her. Between kisses, she manages to put in her dad would be home soon.

"That's fine, oh so fine," He whispers in between kissing her neck and collar bone. She's murmuring for him to go on, when his fingers trail up her back. The boy's the least experienced she has ever known and she just laughs. "Oh, Logan," she whispers as his fingers fumble with her bra's clasps. "I'll do it for you."

And off slides the bra, carefully placed between them. "Camille," he mouthed against her collar bone, his fingers kneading into her back. "Are you sure you're ready?"

She squeaks, and his fingers are flying down to her bottom half. Her button and zipper are the easy part, Logan quickly finds out. The lacy panties are the problem. He's fumbling with them as she squeaks again. He stops for a moment as he hears a key jamming the lock.

"It's probably just Jimbo from across the hall, or something, baby. Don't worry. His concentration is slowly pushed back to her underwear, and finally he hit the jackpot. Camille's murmurs could be heard from his own apartment, when she squeaks again.

"Ahem," a voice calls out, Camille immediately ripping Logan's hand from her pants and grabbing a pillow to hold. "This wasn't the sight I wanted to see when I got home, Mr. Mitchell."

Logan gulps, beginning to speak when Camille interjects him. "Oh, daddy," she exclaims. "It was me. Don't blame Logan." The man sighs. "Logan, I'll walk you to your apartment, and Camille, I'll speak to you soon."

Logan's pleading as they walk. "I am so so sorry, Mr. Roberts. I promise this was the first time we've done something as drastic as this..." Mr. Roberts laughs and pats the boy's shoulder.

Logan just looks at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"As long as you treat Camille the way you have been, I don't care. As long as it's not on my couch." "Thank you, sir. I guess? I don't know how to respond to that."

The man nods and turns, walking back to his own home.

Logan can't wait to tell his friends about his adventurous night.

* * *

WOW OKAY AFTER REREADING THIS, I ACTUALLY ENJOY IT. c: Thanks for reading. Favorites and Reviews are surely accepted. :P


End file.
